The technology relates to a display device for a vehicle that recognizes surrounding environment of a vehicle and provides display in a display area.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2002-74596 discloses one example of existing lane change assistance devices. In the lane change assistance device, rear sideward detection sensors are provided inside side mirrors on right and left sides of a vehicle. As the rear sideward detection sensor, an auto focusing camera may be used, for example. The auto focusing camera captures images rearward of the vehicle, to detect traveling environment including an obstacle right or left rearward of the vehicle. In a case where the obstacle is a surrounding vehicle, a control unit of the vehicle calculates, on the basis of imaging data, a distance to the surrounding vehicle, and a relative speed of the surrounding vehicle. Thus, the control unit displays information regarding the surrounding vehicle, on a display unit of the vehicle.
Specifically, an own-vehicle icon is displayed near an upper end of a central part of the display unit, with lines of segments being displayed from both sides of the own-vehicle icon toward a lower end of the central part of the display unit. In association with an operation of a turn signal of the vehicle, displayed is the line of the segments corresponding to a direction of indication of the turn signal. Display modes of the relevant line of the segments change in brightness or color, according to a degree of uncertainties. A driver looks at the line of the segments displayed on the display unit, to grasp the degree of the uncertainties in a lane to which the driver intends to make a lane change.
JP-A No. H7-200996 discloses one example of existing following distance alarm devices. The following distance alarm device mainly includes alarm equipment, a control unit, and accelerator turning-off detection equipment. The accelerator turning-off detection equipment detects a state in which the driver is stepping down an accelerator pedal, or a state in which the stepping-down of the accelerator pedal is released. In a case where the control unit determines possibility of collision with a frontward object unless an own vehicle decelerates, the alarm equipment gives the driver an alarm, calling for the driver's attention.